


newt goes to therapy

by roguerey



Series: it takes time (but we're getting there) [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Milkshakes, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Recovery, Therapy, newt geiszler recovery arc 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey
Summary: exactly what the title sounds like. just a bunch of fluff.





	newt goes to therapy

**Author's Note:**

> i was daydreaming about newmann during the trailers when i went to see infinity war and this idea popped in my head and then it sorta just turned into a fic
> 
> (not beta'd so ignore any errors)

It wasn’t easy finding someone up to the job. At least, not someone up to Hermann’s standards. But eventually, after much research and bickering and compromising, they settled on Dr. Rachna Kaur at the University of California, Berkeley, based on a variety of appealing aspects. Firstly, she was one of the most distinguished psychologists currently in the field in America who, in addition to years of clinical experience, had published numerous groundbreaking papers on trauma studies in internationally renowned psychiatric journals, which all seemed to satisfy Hermann. Secondly, her office on the campus of UC Berkeley was only about a twenty five minute drive from their apartment in San Francisco, which pacified Newt’s recent anxieties about being a burden, despite Hermann endlessly reassuring him that he wasn’t. 

Prior to their first visit, Hermann had communicated over several emails with Dr. Kaur. Although he was sure that she would recognize their names, he still wanted to explain who they were and what the situation was in his own words in case she had any misconceptions drawn from stories in the press, and to confirm that she would be able to oversee Newton’s treatment in an unbiased and professional manner. He has also emailed her various documents such as Newton’s medical files, as well as a non-disclosure agreement—drafted by the lawyer that they both now kept on retainer —that Hermann felt was a necessary additional precaution even with the standard ethics code of doctor-patient confidentiality.

Their last email correspondence had been a week ago, and Hermann is now sitting next to Newt on a couch in a small waiting area outside of Dr. Kaur’s office at 9a.m. on a Sunday. They had arranged for Newt’s appointment to be at an hour and day when no one else would be present in the department building, as to not draw any unwanted attention or curiosity. Newt is bouncing his legs on the couch beside Hermann, while also simultaneously listening to music through one earbud, mindlessly playing a game on his phone, and flipping through the pages of last month’s edition of  _ Popular Science  _ and making occasional scoffing noises. Hermann is sitting in silence and keeping a close eye on the secretary sitting at the desk several yards away from them, making sure she isn’t surreptitiously taking any pictures, and occasionally meeting her gaze with a challenging look that he hopes communicates the message of “I have a powerful network of contacts in academia and if you even so much as  _ think _ a rude thought in the direction of the man sitting next to me I will make sure that the only position you will ever be able to hold in a university setting again is one cleaning the bathrooms.”

Hermann gently places one hand on Newt’s bouncing knee. “Is there anything I can do to help you feel less nervous?”

Newt pulls the singular headphone out of his ear. “The only thing I’m nervous about is you terrorizing that poor secretary with the death glares you keep shooting her.”

Hermann blushes guiltily.

“But seriously,” Newt continues “I’m not nervous. I’ve been doing this whole therapy thing since I was twelve. I’m practically a certified therapy veteran. I will admit, though, I’m not looking forward to this appointment as much as I did to ones when I was a kid. Although, it was never the appointment itself I was really looking forward to, more of the fact that afterwards my uncle would always take me for ice cream and I’d order a Geiszler Bomb Milkshake.”

Hermann narrows his eyes. “Do I even want to ask what a ‘Geiszler Bomb’ milkshake is?”

“Well now it’s on my mind, so I’m going to tell you regardless. Basically the shake itself is a mixture of chocolate, strawberry, and banana, but the final touch that really takes the whole thing to the next level is when you mix the Oreo cookies in.”

“It is a wonder to me sometimes that you ever reached adulthood.” Hermann deadpans.

“Aww, thanks Herms.”

“There is literally no way that you should be able interpret that statement as a compliment.” Hermann replies, fondly exasperated.

“Dr. Geiszler, Dr. Kaur will see you now.” the secretary suddenly says, looking up from her desk at the pair of them.

Hermann squeezes Newt’s hand reassuringly.

“I’m going to go take a walk around the campus. Text me whenever you’re finished.” He gives Newt a quick kiss on the cheek before standing to leave.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Newt texts him to let him know that he’s done. Hermann walks back to the building where he waited earlier that morning to find Newt standing outside, looking slightly pale and red around the eyes.

“Well...how did it go?” Hermann ventures cautiously.

Newt takes a deep breath. “It went...really well actually. It was just a lot, you know? It’s still sorta hard to talk about…” he trails off and clears his throat.

“Would you like a hug?” Hermann asks.

“M’yeah” says Newt and lets himself be enveloped in Hermann’s arms.

“I am very proud of you, Newton.” Hermann says into Newt’s hair.

“Please don’t say that, dude.” Newt says weakly, “If you do, I’m not gonna be able to hold it together, and I’ve already done enough crying for one morning.”

Hermann just kisses the top of his head and hugs him tighter.

* * *

“How about we pick up some lunch somewhere on the way home?” Hermann asks once they are back in the car.

“God, yes, I’m starving.” Newt replies enthusiastically.

“Alright, what is it you’re in the mood for?”

“Hmm…. remember the other night when you wouldn’t shut up about how much you were craving a cheeseburger?”

“No, Newton, but I do seem to remember  _ you  _ discussing at length  _ your _ craving for a cheeseburger.”

“Oh, that was me? Really, I could have sworn that was something you did. Huh, ghost drifting I guess.”

“Newton, please do not abuse the theoretical concept of ghost-drifting to serve your manipulative cheeseburger-acquiring agenda.”

Newt winks at Hermann. “But you’re still taking us to In-N-Out, right?”

Hermann rolls his eyes and starts the car.

* * *

 

“You are welcome to wait in the car if you would like” Hermann says once they are parked outside the fast food chain.

“Hermann, I have six doctorates. I’m smart enough to know that it’s probably best for me not to be seen in public right now without you having the skirt around the subject. I don’t need to be intellectually coddled.” Newt replies, sounding more resigned than annoyed.

“I’m sorry Newton. I know there are parts of our situation that are not ideal currently, but I’m sure it will improve with time. Still, it’s not fair to you. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know I know!” Newt quickly interjects before Hermann gets caught up in yet another rant about the injustice of public opinion, of which there have been many lately.

“I just hate it, though, on your behalf.” Newt notices how Hermann’s grip tightens on the steering wheel where his hands still rest. “I just wish more people could understand.”

“You understand, Hermann. That’s enough for me.”

Hermann’s face softens considerably at that. Newt leans over and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Now go buy us an ungodly amount of carbohydrates, fats, and refined sugars that will take years off our lives but be  _ oh so worth it _ .”

 

Hermann returns to the car soon after, carrying a large bag of food. 

“One great benefit of us drifting is I never have to tell you my fast food order anymore. Really streamlines the whole ordering process.” Newt says as Hermann sits back down in the driver’s seat.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Newt gives him a quizzical look.

“Oh just do it, Newton.”

Newt finally complies, and Hermann reaches into the bag of food and pulls out what he had purchased and puts it in Newt’s outstretched hands.

Newt opens his eyes and takes in the styrofoam cup.

“Sweet! You got me a milkshake? Thanks dude! What kind?”

“Take a sip.” Hermann answers.

Newt does so and a look of surprise immediately crosses his face.

“Oh my god….is this….Hermann is this what I think it is?” He asks in awe.

“You should have seen the look on the cashier’s face when I described it to him. It’s a testament to my love for you that I put a poor minimum wage employee through the ordeal of making such a monstrous concoction. “

Newt breaks into an enormous grin. “Return of the Geiszler Bomb Milkshake! Oh my god Hermann have I told you lately that you’re the best? Because you are. Literally the best. Holy shit I love you so much.” He leans over to Hermann’s seat and almost knocks over their bag of fries in his urgency to kiss him.

Hermann smiles fondly. “I know. Now let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @newtbiszler


End file.
